Duono Okazo
by Arthemisys
Summary: Todos têm uma segunda chance. E será essa segunda tentativa que fará com que os irmãos Elric possam viver, mesmo que separados, experiências que terão o mesmo fim: o reencontro. Segundo capítulo online!
1. Unue æapitro

_Aos meus amigos._

****

****

**DUONO OKAZO**

**_Por Arthemisys_**

****

****

**...x...x...x...**

**Prologo**

_"Dar alguma coisa para receber outra coisa de igual valor._

_Essa foi a verdade que eu aprendi desde que nasci._

_Essa foi a verdade passada a mim, pelo meu irmão._

_Mas agora, eu estou aqui, neste deserto de gelo manchado de rubro, a me perguntar..._

_Essa é a verdadeira essência da Troca Equivalente?_

_Pois meu irmão deu tudo o que possuía..._

_E em troca, recebeu a guerra, a dor... E a morte."_

_Tatiana Milovick_

**Unue****æ****apitro **(1)

Era uma manhã ensolarada do dia sete de outubro de 1925. O Quartel General da Cidade Central estava apinhada de gente. Homens e mulheres aguardavam o momento em que prestariam o último e mais importante exame para Alquimistas Nacionais.

Em uma das inúmeras janelas que compunham a arquitetura do prédio do Quartel, dois personagens observavam atentamente os candidatos. Ambos estavam vestidos com a farda do exército. Um deles falou:

- A cada ano, parece que triplica o número de candidatos, não acha? – um homem branco de feições robustas indagava a outro de aparência mais delicada, mas possuidor de um olhar objetivo.

- Sim, mas é como diz aquele ditado: "Não se fazem mais alquimistas como antigamente". De todos estes, nenhum parece que irá me surpreender.

- Tem certeza disso, Roy?

- Absoluta, Armstrong.

- Então, veja quem chegou. – o comandante Armstrong imediatamente apontou em direção a uma pessoa que acabava de chegar na arena de testes.

- Elric...? – o comandante Roy Mustang balbuciou, em meio a um semblante de espanto.

Lá embaixo, um rapaz alto, loiro e possuidor de firmes olhos dourados se desvencilhava das pessoas que ao verem, paravam de conversar e de ler as últimas notas, para ficarem observando.

- Veja! O Full Metal Alchemist!

"O Full Metal Alchemist". O título que ele ouvia era mais uma escassa lembrança do passado que lhe fora tomado. Mesmo assim ele não baixou o olhar. Continuou a caminhar até o local que lhe seria mais apropriado para que pudesse exercitar os seus conhecimentos. Conhecimentos esses que tiveram que ser novamente implantados em sua mente. E essa reaprendizagem só seu deu de forma perfeita, graças a paciência de sua _sensei_.

Continuou a ouvir os comentários:

- O alto e de cabelo curtinho?

Alphonse Elric se virou para os alquimistas que faziam tais comentários e disse:

- Eu sou o irmão mais novo dele.

Imediatamente os homens se calaram. Então os boatos que percorriam por todo o país eram verdadeiros: o Full Metal havia conseguido realizar a tão perigosa transmutação humana e com tal feito, teve que dar o seu devido pagamento: sua vida.

- Senhoras e senhores. Hoje será realizado o último teste que definirá a pontuação final e, por conseguinte, a escolha dos Alquimistas Nacionais. Podem usar de todos os artifícios que a alquimia permite e saibam que cada um estará sendo observado por nossos avaliadores. – o brigadeiro general Roy Mustang falava tranqüilamente, enquanto caminhava entre os testandos. – Lembrem-se que o que será avaliado nesse teste será a boa utilidade que todos vocês farão da alquimia. – ao parar em frente a Alphonse, ele terminou. – Boa sorte a todos. Que o teste comece agora.

Imediatamente, todos se dirigiram a um lugar mais adequado para começarem a colocar em prática seus conhecimentos em alquimia. Em poucos segundos, os primeiros sinais de fenômenos alquímicos começaram a surgir de várias partes da arena. Uns produziam ouro falso com minerais presentes no solo. Outros faziam com que as plantas tivessem um crescimento acelerado. O jovem Elric começou a examinar o local com relativa calma, pensando no que produziria, foi nesse exato momento que...

- Cuidado! Vai desabar!

Várias pessoas olharam para o local onde um homem gritava desesperado. Ele havia feito um carvalho já morto novamente criar folhas e a crescer apressadamente. A arvore ganhou um tamanho tão extraordinário que a sua raiz não suportou mais o peso que sustentava e partindo-se, começou a trajetória de uma queda que sem dúvida, arrasaria toda a estrutura do prédio do Quartel Central.

Imediatamente, Al correu até a frente da árvore que despencava e rapidamente, traçou no chão o círculo da transmutação. Ao encostar suas mãos no desenho, todo o traçado brilhou e um segundo depois, irrompeu do chão ao seu lado, três enormes blocos rochosos em forma de mãos que prenderam firmes o pesado tronco da árvore, impedindo que um estrago maior acontecesse.

Enquanto isso, dentro do Quartel...

- Bom Elric! – exclamou Armstrong, com seus olhos pequenos brilhando.

- O senhor disse "Elric"? – uma voz feminina e austera tirou o comandante de sua empolgação.

- Sim, tenente Riza. Alphonse Elric está aqui e acabou de salvar a fachada desse prédio.

A jovem militar encostou o rosto no vidro da janela e contemplou a árvore amortecida e o jovem próximo a ela.

- Quer dizer que ele conseguiu...

- Sim. Edward Elric conseguiu realizar a transmutação humana.

Vendo o que acabara de fazer, Al não deixou de dar um leve sorriso de satisfação. Aquele incidente foi sem dúvida, uma ocasião formidável para que seus conhecimentos fossem bem postos à prática.

- Nada mau, Alphonse.

O rapaz se virou e viu que um militar o observava minuciosamente. Por um breve instante, teve a impressão de que aqueles olhos negros e frios já o haviam encarado antes.

- Não foi nada. – o irmão de Ed respondeu apenas. Nesse momento, ele conseguiu ler na farda do militar: Roy Mustang.

- Fujam! Fujam! – um alquimista bradava correndo.

Ao se virarem, ambos puderam ver enormes labaredas de fogo pareciam engolir tudo a sua volta, começando a queimar as pessoas próximas.

- Essa não! – Mustang gritou, correndo em direção as chamas. Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma ação para inibir aquelas chamas, alguém se postou entre o general e a grande muralha incandescente.

- Saia daí!

Sem dar créditos às ordens do general, uma jovem por volta dos seus dezessete anos se aproximou mais das chamas. O calor fazia com que rajadas quentes de ar soprassem, agitando o cabelo negro e liso, preso por um rabo de cavalo. Uma mecha de cabelo caia desalinhada no rosto branco onde seus olhos azuis estavam fixos na chama. Como vestimenta, usava uma mini-saia jeans, uma blusa regata branca e usando por cima desses, um sobretudo preto. Também calçava um par de botas pretas de cano alto. Sem mais um minuto a perder, ela elevou os braços a altura do tórax e com força, bateu as palmas das mãos, produzindo com o choque, um globo esbranquiçado que começou a ganhar uma proporção maior, engolindo sua autora e crescendo assustadoramente, começando a engolir as labaredas.

- O que é aquilo! – Riza indagou espantada, ainda na janela do Quartel.

- Hum... Esse... Esse é um caso raro de alquimia com a umidade do ar. Mais comumente conhecida como Alquimia do Gelo... Interessante. – Armstrong concluiu, enquanto cruzava os braços e apenas observava o desenrolar dos fatos.

Todos os presentes começaram a notar que a temperatura começou imediatamente a baixar, fazendo com que as chamas começassem a diminuir de tamanho, até desaparecer por completo. Todos os pretendentes a Alquimistas Nacionais exclamaram um "oh" de espanto pelo que acabaram de presenciar.

- Isso foi bom. – Roy comentou ao se aproximar dela. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Lee. Liza Lee.

- Você é estrangeira? – o brigadeiro general indagou novamente, ao ver que ela tinha um carregado sotaque.

- Sou do interior... Sou de Rizempool.

- Rizempool? Você nasceu lá? – Alphonse pergunta completamente interessado ao saber da origem da moça.

- Sim, - ela respondeu. – quem é você?

- Sou...

- Para alguém que nasceu em Rizempool, você deveria conhecê-lo. – Mustang retorquiu de imediato.

A moça então encarou Al com mais profundidade, tentando resgatar de sua mente, alguma informação adequada para dar sobre aquele rapaz a sua frente.

- Hum... Elric?

- Você acertou. – Mustang disse, se dirigindo então às outras pessoas e dizendo: - Senhores, os testes acabaram. Amanhã voltem para o Quartel, a fim de conhecerem suas notas finais. – Roy finalizou, se retirando e indo a direção ao prédio do Exército.

Ao ver o militar a uma distância bem considerável, a moça suspirou aliviada e Al timidamente voltou a falar:

- Err... Liza, eu não me lembro de você em Rizempool.

- Claro que não poderia se lembrar, bobinho. Eu menti.

- Mentiu? – Al indagava incrédulo.

- Claro! Assim como você! – ela retrucou, começando a caminhar.

- Assim como eu? Que garota... Esquisita.

**...x...x...x...**

Alguns minutos depois, no Quartel General...

- Aqui está.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver isso.

Após alguns minutos observando o relatório que a Tenente Riza havia lhe entregue, Roy se espreguiça em sua poltrona, esticando os braços enquanto bocejava. A jovem por sua vez, apenas o observava séria. Ao final do "relaxamento", o brigadeiro tornou a falar.

- É, parece que ela não está mentindo. Pelo menos os documentos dela parecem ser verdadeiros.

- Ela realizou alquimia sem nenhum arranjo. – Riza frisou, sentindo-se minuciosamente observada pelo militar. – É necessário que ela seja...

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. – Roy avisa se levantando da cadeira e caminhando até a militar. – Agora, quero falar de outros assuntos com você, tenente.

- Que outros assuntos, senhor? – ela questionou, ainda mantendo o costumeiro ar sério. Sentiu quando ele ficou por detrás dela, roçando os dedos em sua nuca, fazendo com que ela sentisse um leve arrepio naquela região.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – ele respondeu maliciosamente.

- Esse não é o melhor momento, senhor.

- E qual seria? Não vejo melhor momento que esse.

Roy então vira Riza para si, a segurando pela cintura, enquanto procurava o olhar dela.

- Vamos, olhe para mim.

Ao levantar o rosto, Roy viu que o rosto dela estava avermelhado. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela continuava a ser uma mulher bastante tímida quando o assunto era "aquele" que Roy Mustang insistia em terminar o mais breve possível. E ele sempre achava aquela reação encantadora.

- O que houve tenente? Parece incomodada com alguma coisa.

Riza o encarou mais uma vez e mais uma vez, percebeu o porquê que Roy Mustang era sempre fora tão cobiçado pela enfermeira, pela florista, pela garçonete e por quase todas as mulheres da Cidade Central: os olhos. Aqueles olhos negros e pequenos eram os portadores de toda a sensualidade e mistério que sempre rondavam o militar Mustang.

- Não estou me sentindo incomodada, senhor. – ela retrucou dessa vez mais segura de si.

- Certo. Assim é bem melhor. – Roy falou, passando o dedo indicador pelos lábios dela, os contornando com cuidado. Seu passeio terminou no queixo, onde segurou seu rosto mais firmemente, aproximando o rosto dela do seu.

PATDRUM!

Os dois param imediatamente, olhando em direção de onde vinha o barulho.

- Tenente...

- Eu vou ver. – ela respondeu, empunhando o revólver e se dirigindo até a porta. Com a mão esquerda, ela gira cuidadosamente a maçaneta, e com o pé, abre a porta, mirando para o alvo e o também responsável pelo barulho.

- O que! – Riza exclamou, ao ver quem era.

Roy por sua vez esticou mais um pouco o pescoço, podendo finalmente visualizar um simpático cãozinho que arfava com a língua para fora.

- Bang! Bang! – uma vozinha infantil exclamou, chamando ainda mais a atenção dos dois militares.

Em frente à porta aberta, uma garotinha por volta dos seus três anos apareceu, empunhando uma pistola de plástico. Seu rostinho estava suado por conta da corrida que fez, a fim de alcançar a sua vítima que naquele caso, era Hayate, o cachorro de Riza.

- Finja de morto! – a menininha exigiu, sendo prontamente atendida pelo bichinho de estimação que rolou no chão, com as patinhas ao ar e com a cabeça um pouco pendida para o lado.

- Emily. Quem te trouxe aqui? – Roy indagou à pequenina, que logo abraçou as pernas de Riza com bastante carinho.

- Foi a tia Seska, _paizim_!

Riza se abaixou, tomando nos braços a menininha de olhos vermelhos e cabelos pretos. – Emily... Sabe que não pode vir para o Quartel.

- Eu sei mãezinha... – a menininha retrucou, após um preguiçoso bocejo. – É que eu tava com saudade _d'__ocês_...

E com um ar completamente gracioso e infantil, Emily encostou a cabecinha no ombro de Riza, fechando os olhos e assim, caindo em um sono profundo.

- Ela dormiu... É sempre assim quando nós ficamos de plantão aqui. Emily não dorme e no outro dia, diz que está com saudades de nós. – Riza informou à Roy, com a voz saindo em forma de sussurro para que ela não acordasse. – Vou levá-la para o alojamento.

- Certo.

Roy então viu sua esposa e filha desaparecerem pelo longo corredor. Era incrível como o mundo dava voltas, Mustang não deixou de pensar. Afinal, há menos de quatro anos atrás, seus pensamentos eram única e exclusivamente voltados para ele próprio. Agora, tinha que dividir seus sonhos, planos e por que não os seus medos, para aquelas duas mulheres que agora, eram o que haviam de melhor nele. Era realmente algo novo... E maravilhoso.

- Brigadeiro Mustang!

Ele se virou vagarosamente e viu a tenente Maria Ross

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele indagou com um ar sério e imponente.

- Vim avisá-lo que os resultados dos testes de hoje já estão prontos, senhor! – ela respondeu prontamente, seguido depois da comum continência.

Sem dizer nada, ele a seguiu, também desaparecendo pelo corredor de paredes claras e de chão cuidadosamente encerado.

**...x...x...x...**

O céu noturno estava claro e a luminosidade das estrelas estavam prejudicadas pelo brilho artificial que as lâmpadas dos postes irradiavam. Um número ainda considerável de pessoas caminhava pelas ruas. Alphonse Elric percorria o caminho limpo e sem obstáculos que as calçadas cimentadas ofereciam. Seus olhos dourados pareciam fixos no chão, mas seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para os acontecimentos que se sucederam naquela manhã.

Quase que maquinalmente, o rapaz girou a maçaneta desgastada da porta que tinha fixado em sua viseira feita de vidro, uma placa com a palavra "Aberto" grafado em letras garrafais. Ao abri-la, Al percorreu os olhos para todos os presentes, sentados em mesas. Finalmente, seus olhos viram um assento livre, aos pés do balcão.

- O que vai querer rapazinho? – o dono do bar, um homem de olhos apertados e possuidor de barba espessa, perguntou, enquanto enxugava um copo com uma toalha clara.

- Eu quero... – a resposta de Elric foi interrompida bruscamente por outra voz.

- Seja o que for eu pago.

- Liza? – Al indagou surpreso ao ver a jovem dos testes sentada ao lado dele, com um generoso copo de cerveja. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você... – ela respondeu, encarando Alphonse de cima a baixo. – Nada.

Com um ar de "maturidade", a garota ingeriu alguns goles da bebida dourada. Ao pousar o copo novamente no balcão, Alphonse não deixou de esconder uma risada por dois motivos: a careta que ela fez ao terminar de experimentar a bebida comprovava que ela não tinha o costume de beber e a garota havia ganhado um opulento bigode feito pela espuma da cerveja. Ela notou que estava sendo observada novamente e se virou para Al, astuciosamente perguntando:

- O que foi? Nunca viu uma garota beber cerveja!

- Com a careta que você fez e com o bigode que ganhou, não. Nunca vi.

As faces de Liza ficaram rubras não se sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva. Rapidamente, ela passou as costas da mão no rosto, retirando o excesso espumoso da bebida. Porém, quando iria abrir os lábios para proferir algo, a sineta da porta novamente vibrou, mostrando que mais alguém entrava naquele recinto. Imediatamente, os olhos da garota ficaram arregalados e Al notou que sua pele havia ficado um pouco pálida rapidamente.

Tentando disfarçar alguma coisa, ela se virou para o balcão, levantando a gola do sobretudo que usava. O irmão de Edward Elric teve uma imensa vontade de perguntar se ela estava bem, mas não teve chance: o estranho se dirigiu para o balcão, vindo se sentar ao lado dela.

O homem de pele clara, usava um espesso sobretudo na cor caramelo. Mesmo assim, podia-se ver que as roupas que ele usava por baixo eram de um vermelho bastante fechado. Seus cabelos eram lisos e avermelhados, cortados de forma comportada, no estilo militar. Seus olhos tinham o mesmo tom avermelhado e eram sérios e concentrados.

Assemelhava-se ao sangue escuro que escorria das vítimas de uma guerra, Al pensou.

- Vodka. – o homem pediu, e notou-se que seu sotaque era bastante forte.

- Desculpe, mas não temos vodka, rapaz.

Sem esperar outro tipo de reação, a moça retirou de um bolso interno do sobretudo uma cédula e o pousou sobre o balcão. O balconista não deixou de olhar com espanto o valor da nota deixada pela garota. Afinal, daria para pagar cinco rodadas de cervejas para todos naquele bar.

- Hei moça! O seu troco...

Ela já tinha se levantado e mantinha os olhos fixos na porta. Porém, um toque brusco a faz se virar. Era o homem que tentava enxerga-la melhor em meio ao casaco que escondia parte do rosto dela.

- _Vi..._ – o homem falou, segurando o braço dela com mais força. – _Vi e sciencisto! _(2)

Um chute no estômago foi a resposta que o homem menos esperava da jovem que ao se ver livre, correu em direção à porta. Alphonse assistia a tudo, impressionado.

Ao vê-la escapar, o estranho soltou um impropério na mesma língua não conhecida e rapidamente, sai à rua correndo atrás da moça. Al se levantou e tomou o rumo oposto dele.

**...x...x...x...**

Liza corria a passos largos, mas uma inclinação que apareceu tão logo ela cruzou a esquina a fez perder um pouco o ritmo da corrida. Mesmo assim, não se permitiu perder a velocidade com que corria e arfando muito, conseguiu ultrapassar o obstáculo, continuando a correr pela calçada de uma longa avenida que só tinha como sinal de vida, o movimento dos carros.

Os fios negros de sua franja já estavam completamente colados à face suada pelo esforço e seus olhos pareciam petrificados no horizonte escuro que àquela via de acesso oferecia. Mesmo assim, continuou a correr.

"Maldição!" – Liza praguejou mentalmente. Justo agora que estava prestes a se tornar uma alquimista nacional, eles tinham que acha-la!

Sua concentração em escapar dos homens era tanta, que nem percebeu que braços a tomaram pela cintura, a arrastando para uma estreita fresta escura que dois edifícios ofereciam. Pensou em gritar, mas uma voz já conhecida sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, enquanto uma mão tapava sua boca:

- Não grite... Sou eu.

Os olhos arregalados dela comprovaram seu medo e balançando a cabeça, ela afirmou que não gritaria. No mesmo instante, o homem que a perseguia passou correndo, mas não enxergou nada além das edificações escondidas pelas sombras da noite.

Ficaram mais algum tempo calados e escondidos. Após cerca de meia hora, saíram do beco escuro. Liza foi a primeira a indagar:

- O que você está fazendo aqui!

- O mesmo que você... – Alphonse respondeu tranquilamente. – Nada.

- Engraçadinho... – ela retrucou, após um bufo de raiva. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pela força.

- Quem era aquele cara?

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim não sabe?

- Bem... – a garota coçou a cabeça, suspirando resignada. – Acho que foi um carinha que eu... Err...

- Um carinha que você...? – Al a estimulava a responder, ainda mais curioso.

- Um carinha que eu... – ela respondeu o final com um gesto de mãos, que deixou Alphonse boquiaberto.

- Você o roubou!

- Err... Sim! – ela afirmou dando um grande sorriso. – Qual é! Nunca viu uma alquimista ladra não!

A pergunta dela fez com que o cérebro de Al lhe transmitisse uma nítida, porém rápida imagem de uma bela mulher loira, possuidora de um arranjo alquímico tatuado na altura dos seios. Seria um resquício de seu passado esquecido? Liza o retirou da lembrança tênue com uma outra pergunta:

- Hei, como você se chama mesmo?

- Alphonse. Alphonse Elric.

Ela soltou um suspiro, mantendo um ar incrédulo em seu rosto de feições delicadas.

- Continua mentindo!

Dessa vez, foi Alphonse que arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não estou mentindo!

- É claro que está! O irmão do Full Metal não tinha um corpo humano!

"...não tinha um corpo humano!". As últimas palavras ribombaram na mente do rapaz que respondeu a ela, dessa vez, de uma forma mais veemente:

- Sim, eu "não tinha um corpo humano", como você disse. Mas meu _niisan_ conseguiu realizar este milagre que você está vendo agora! Alphonse Elric não é mais um mero espírito preso em uma armadura: é um humano real, com um corpo real!

Imediatamente, os olhos azuis da garota ficaram arregalados. Al sentiu a intensidade da surpresa dela em seu rosto pasmo.

- O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa que...

Sem chance de terminar, o irmão mais novo de Edward sentiu que seu rosto era tocado pelas mãos da jovem que o olhava num misto de surpresa e veneração. O toque era frio, mas ao mesmo tempo produzia em Al, um calor inexplicável, à medida que os dedos percorriam os cabelos dourados, a face branca com todos os seus contornos, os lábios. Era uma carícia carregada de comoção e por mais que tentasse Alphonse não conseguia achar uma explicação lógica para o fato daquela jovem está daquele jeito. Tentou mover os lábios para perguntar o que era tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente estava paralisado.

- Então é verdade... Ele conseguiu... Ele realmente conseguiu...

**Daýrigota**(3)

_Corajosamente revisado por Fabi Washu._

**...x...x...x...**

**(1) **Primeiro Capítulo

**(2) **Você... Você é a alquimista?

**(3)** Continua...

**...x...x...x...**

**_Notas finais:_**

_Finalmente... Minha primeira fic de Full Metal Alchemist. E para variar, estou sentindo um friozinho na barriga... É que sempre que faço uma fic de um anime que não estou acostumada, fico com o maior medo de que tenha escrito bobagens demais. u.u_

_Mas mesmo assim, torço que esse primeiro capítulo tenha sido uma leitura agradável! E aproveitando o ensejo, gostaria de agradecer à minha querida amiga Fabi Washu que tão bondosamente, betou este primeiro capítulo._

_No mais, até a próxima e saibam que eu irei responder a todos os reviews no meu blog (cujo endereço se encontra no meu profile), certo? _

_Um forte abraço e até a próxima! o/_

****

**_Arthemisys_**


	2. Duono Æapitro

**DUONO OKAZO**

**_Por Arthemisys_**

* * *

**Duono æapitro**(1)

Gotículas de água ainda respingavam dos sobrados das antigas casas que constituíam a mais uma ruela da cidade de Munique, na Alemanha. E nessa via, um jovem tentava andar apressadamente, rumo à casa de número trinta e seis.

Quando chegou ao destino preterido, o rapaz retirou o casaco que usava, o pendurando em um cabide próximo à porta. Com passos rápidos, subiu as escadas que levariam ao seu quarto, que considerava como o único local onde podia chamar de sua "Amestris particular".

Ao fechar a porta, meteu a mão direita no bolso da calça, retirando um envelope repleto de selos e carimbos. Olhou mais uma vez para o remetente e suspirou. Finalmente, a resposta.

Com habilidade, fincou uma das extremidades do envelope nos dentes e puxou, para logo em seguida, retirar com a mesma mão direita, a carta propriamente dita. Assim, foi até a uma escrivaninha, abrindo o papel. Seus olhos estavam ávidos pelas palavras escritas cuidadosamente com um pincel do tipo bico-de-pena.

Leu a missiva. Leu novamente. Leu mais uma vez.

- Maldição!!!

Seguindo o grito de raiva, uma onda de ódio invadiu seu corpo por completo. Mas a palavra certa seria realmente "ódio"? Na realidade, seria "frustração" ou simplesmente, "fracasso". Entretanto, o verdadeiro teor que nutria Edward Elric naquele momento não era o mais importante. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento, era extravasar aquele sentimento ruim que o tomava feito uma praga. E foi o que ele fez.

A única criada que vivia naquele apertado sobrado de Munique pôde escutar – horrorizada – os sons estridentes de objetos sendo quebrados. Suspirou de forma cansada. Afinal, aqueles gestos de revolta já se repetiam pela quarta vez, naquele mesmo semestre. E para Susan, seria a quarta vez que teria o trabalho de arrumar toda a bagunça que Edward Elric produzia.

Após alguns minutos, a quebradeira parou.

- Hora de pegar a vassoura... – a obesa mulher sussurrou para si mesma, se dirigindo à cozinha. Foi nesse momento que ouviu passos descendo a escada de carvalho laqueado.

- Senhor Elric... – a mulher levantou a voz pronta a cumprir uma das ordens de seu patrão que era saber (quase) todos os passos do filho, mas este não a deixou terminar de falar.

- Livraria. – respondeu seco, enquanto pegava o mesmo casaco que havia largado há poucos minutos antes.

**...x...x...x...**

A calçada tinha pequenas poças de água que o loiro fazia questão de pisar, umedecendo assim seus sapatos de couro e parte de sua calça de lã grossa. Seguia cabisbaixo, relembrando todos os fatos que lhe sucederam naqueles últimos anos, desde que conheceu Robert Hutchins Goddard, um americano da Transilvânia.

Mais uma vez, a tentativa do jovem americano foi um tremendo fracasso. A idéia de poder alcançar o espaço sideral era uma teoria completamente absurda e ilógica, na ótica dos cientistas da época. Como conseguir que um objeto de metal pudesse sobrepujar a atmosfera terrestre e poder fazer uma viagem adequada em uma região inóspita? Isso era sem dúvida, uma idéia no mínimo maluca de se imaginar. Entretanto, Goddardconseguia vislumbrar esse sonho de tal forma, que dedicava os últimos anos no empenho de abraçar as estrelas.

E um dia, ele conheceu um outro rapaz que acreditou em seu sonho. Seu nome era Edward Elric.

Porém, Elric não queria agarrar as estrelas.

Viu uma pedra em meio ao seu caminho e a chutou, lançando-a longe em um percurso curvilíneo. Pensou em seu irmão. Como estaria Alphonse? Quanto tempo se passou entre os dois mundos? Por acaso Al já seria anos mais velho que ele? Será que ele conseguiu se tornar...

Fechou os olhos com força e forçou a cabeça para o lado, disposto a mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de se torturar com suposições. O que deveria mais do que nunca, era objetivar suas forças e seu pensamento para descobrir o caminho de volta para casa.

Mas naquele momento, Edward queria apenas, pensar em coisas pífias.

Atravessou a rua rumo ao estabelecimento comercial que tinha acima da porta, uma placa de madeira presa a um braço de ferro.

_Bibliothek_.

- Oh, bom dia senhor Elric. – um homem por volta dos sessenta anos acenou para o loiro que ao atravessar pela porta, fez com que uma pequena sineta presa ao trinco tilintasse.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu, retirando o casaco. O interior da livraria era bem mais quente que a rua. – Chegou coisa nova?

- Bom, chegou alguma coisa do porto hoje de manhã, mas não tive tempo de classificar o material.

- Posso ver mesmo assim?

- Claro meu jovem. – e apontando para a esquerda, completou. – Está tudo ali.

Dirigiu-se ao local pouco iluminado e sentando-se num banquinho, olhou desinteressado à pilha mal montada de livros a sua frente. Mal percebia que por detrás de si, havia alguém que segurando uma vela a fim de iluminar melhor o local, sorria com doçura.

- Procurando algo em especial?

Ao se virar, notou a voz conhecida. Sorriu cansado.

- Nada em especial. Obrigado Mary.

Mary, filha do livreiro, era como a natureza de seu nome: meiga, afável, bonita e sonhava em um grande amor. E seu sonho maior se materializava em Edward Elric, desde a primeira vez que o vira.

Mas ela sabia que ele era um sonho impossível de se alcançar. De acordo com suas palavras, Edward era como "um anjo que não caiu do céu, mas que viera de um outro mundo, lugar este bem distante".

- Se precisar de alguma coisa...

- Eu lhe chamo. Não se preocupe. – ele respondeu absorto na procura de algum livro interessante.

Os exemplares que via era em sua grande maioria, escritas em um alfabeto que muito se assemelhava ao grego clássico, salvo algumas exceções que estavam descritas em alfabeto latino, mas de linguagem completamente diferente do que ele era acostumado. Portanto, era de se esperar que Ed perdesse logo a sua ínfima paciência na busca de algo interessante para ler. Entretanto, um pequeno livro de capa de couro marrom lhe chamou atenção.

Ou melhor, o desenho contido nele.

Um círculo, mas não era apenas por isso. Era um desenho incrustado por outros símbolos geométricos, que por sua vez, formavam uma única figura de contornos harmônicos e se fosse cortada transversalmente, o seu lado direito seria idêntico ao seu oposto.

- Um círculo de transmutação...?! – Elric balbuciou incrédulo.

Rapidamente, ele folheou as folhas do livro e para sua surpresa, havia gravuras, em sua grande maioria, medievais, mostrando homens debruçados em mesas e manipulando píperes com substâncias. No rodapé das páginas, haviam várias anotações feitas à grafite, algumas transcrições com fórmulas matemáticas. Apesar de também estar escrito naquela linguagem que não dominava, Edward pode comprovar que aquele era uma publicação referente à alquimia.

Após alguns breves momentos, o loiro voltou sua atenção para as primeiras páginas que continham uma transcrição no mínimo, muito curiosa.

Tratava-se de um desenho em formato de retângulo, mas que na realidade era a soma de sete quadros distintos, mais um meio-círculo contendo a imagem de três supostos santos. Entretanto, Elric analisava agora de forma exaustiva, o que havia dentro dos outros sete quadrados. O segundo de cima para baixo representava uma serpente enrolada numa cruz. O símbolo da alquimia passada a ele por Izumi Curtis, sua mestra. O quadrado que ficava assimetricamente no meio da figura geral, causou-lhe uma secura na boca: a figura representava de forma tosca, a imagem de um ostentoso portal cujas portas estavam escancaradas.

Não restavam mais dúvidas: aquele livro abordava detalhes da alquimia completamente esquecidos ou até mesmo, desconhecidos pelos homens daquele mundo. E mais: quem possuiu aquele livro, deveria ter não apenas, curiosidade. Ele saberia demais.

Logo após folhear a página da gravura, Elric viu que o livro tinha uma dedicatória escrita numa linguagem diferente do que a do resto do livro. Entretanto, o loiro conseguiu distinguir a natureza daquelas palavras: a dedicatória estava escrita na língua pátria da União Soviética, um país localizado no extremo norte do planeta.

"_Ao meu melhor aprendiz._

_Com amor,_

_Rasputin._"

"Será que mais alguém conseguiu atravessar os Portões?!"

- Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá?

- Você também acha isso?!

- O... O que foi que disse Ed?

Foi aí que percebeu que estava pensando alto demais. Sorriu para a jovem, completamente sem graça.

- Err... Acho que estou dormindo pouco ultimamente!

- Isso não é bom. – a alemã retorquiu preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, Mary... – e com o livro em mãos, continuou bastante animado. – Onde está o seu pai? Vou levar este livro.

- Você fala outras línguas? – ela perguntou, completamente encantada.

- Bom... Ainda não!

- Ah... – suspirou, olhando as palavras contidas na dedicatória que logo reconheceu serem escritas em russo. - Acho que temos um dicionário russo-alemão, se quiser...

- Eu adoraria!

Em menos de cinco minutos, Edward já estava na rua novamente, a passos rápidos rumo a sua casa. Esperaria que seu pai também se entusiasmasse da mesma forma que ele. Deixou para trás, uma sonhadora moça que suspirava diante da porta da livraria.

- Esqueça aquele menino Mary. – a voz sisuda do pai não tirou-lhe a atenção do loiro que já desaparecia entre os transeuntes.

- Não me peça algo impossível, papai.

O homem bufou desgostoso e enquanto removia o pó de alguns livros, dizia:

- Tanto o pai quanto o filho são estranhos: ninguém sabe de onde vieram e nem para onde irão. Isso não é bom.

Alheia às advertências do pai, Mary Sue intimamente decidiu que desvendaria os segredos contidos em Edward Elric.

**...x...x...x...**

Hohenheim examinava cuidadosamente o livro que não indicava nenhum autor. O olhar do homem não esboçava nenhum outro tipo de reação, o que invariavelmente irritou o alquimista do aço.

- E então? Não vai dizer nada?!

Após mais alguns segundos de silêncio, resolveu falar:

- É um achado muito interessante, não posso negar.

- Está todo escrito em uma língua parecida com a do país da Mesóvia(2). Isso só quer dizer...

- Essa língua não é da Mesóvia.

- Como é?

- É Esperanto(3).

Ed não parecia entender as palavras de seu pai que pacientemente continuou a explicar.

- O Esperanto foi uma linguagem criada por um médico, Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof. Sua intenção ao criar essa forma de comunicação consistia em fazer com que toda a humanidade pudesse, um dia, vencer todas as barreiras impostas pelas fronteiras, raças, religiões e línguas, se tornando uma única célula em meio ao grande corpo que é o universo.

- Isso é muito romântico, mas peço que seja mais objetivo!

Seu pai não deixou de rir ante a impaciência do filho.

- Edward... Estou sendo objetivo. Tanto que já lhe dei uma pista sobre esse livro.

- A língua usada?

- Isso mesmo.

O loiro bufou e tomando o livro das mãos do homem, sentou-se e recomeçou a folheá-lo. Definitivamente, Hohenheim da Luz não estava disposto a colaborar com a sua causa.

- Já que sabe em que língua esse livro foi escrito, teria ao menos, condições de traduzi-lo?

- Sim, teria. Mas não domino o Esperanto tanto quanto eu gostaria. Se eu traduzir, vou precisar de um tempo mínimo de seis meses.

- Seis meses!?

- Sim. – respondeu, enquanto uma ruga nascia entre as sobrancelhas. – Agora, muito me admira que esse livro não tenha um título, nem ao menos, uma menção a quem o escreveu.

- Mas as anotações...

- São derivações das fórmulas deste livro. Não irão ajudar em muita...

- Há um oferecimento. – Ed falou. – Talvez esse tal Rasputim(4)...

- Não Edward. – seu pai falou com um tom de voz irredutível. – Nem pense em ir atrás de Rasputim... Essa possibilidade está absolutamente descartada!

- O quê?! Enlouqueceu?! – e levando-se abruptamente, começou a caminhar com passos firmes até a saída do escritório do pai. - É claro que eu vou procurá-lo!

- Rasputim está morto, Ed...

- O quê...?

- Rasputim foi um homem bastante influente na corte dos czares soviéticos, mas por motivos até hoje não esclarecidos, ele foi assassinado. E isso já tem mais de dez anos.

- Então quer dizer que votei à estaca zero?

- Hum... Não precisamente. – e tomando o livro das mãos do filho, continua. – Veja essa primeira ilustração: ela foi compilada. Existe outra ilustração idêntica, mais precisamente na cidade de Paris.

- Paris? – Ed não deixou de soltar um sorriso de satisfação. – Não sabia que os franceses gostavam de alquimia.

- Na realidade, os franceses abominam esse tipo de ciência. Para eles, é bruxaria. Entretanto, para Nicolau Flamel(5), a alquimia ia além do misticismo. E isso é tão verdadeiro, que em sua tumba localizada na Igreja dos Santos Inocentes, ele pediu para que fossem compilados esse e outros desenhos incomuns para os leigos, mas bastante significativos para os estudiosos da alquimia.

- Bom, chega de conversa. – e levantando-se, Edward chega até a porta do escritório de seu pai e conclui. – Vou preparar minhas malas... De repente me deu uma vontade enorme de conhecer Paris!

- Ed...

- O que foi?

- Tome cuidado.

Assim que Edward sumiu das vistas, seu pai suspirou cansadamente. O livro continuava sobre a mesa, aparentemente comum, como um livro deveria ser. Mas Hohenheim tinha receios. Do livro e da viagem que Ed faria.

Mas quem seria ele para deter as ambições do filho? Quem era Hohenheim para impedir que Edward pudesse realizar seu maior desejo?

Então, Hohenheim virou-se para o opulento aparelho telefônico e depois de fazer com que o circulo numérico girasse pelo menos umas dez vezes, ele finalmente sussurrou. – _Bonjour, voudrait réserver une pièce dans cet hôtel pour Edward Elric_.(6)

**Daýrigota**(7)

_Revisado por **Fabi Washu**._

* * *

_**1** – Segundo capítulo._

_**2** – Mesóvia é o nome de um país criado exclusivamente para esta fanfic. Localiza-se ao norte de Amestris e pode ser considerada como a Rússia do mundo de Edward e Alphonse._

_**3** – O Esperanto é a "língua auxiliar planejada" mais vastamente usada no mundo. Sua primeira versão oficial foi publicada em 1887, pelo médico Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof. Dentre outros, sua intenção era fazer com que o Esperanto fosse uma língua universal, quebrando assim, as barreiras geográficas e culturais entre os homens._

_**4** - Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin foi um místico russo que nasceu no dia 23 de janeiro de 1824 e morreu em 16 de dezembro de 1916. Nesta fic, ele terá uma importante participação._

_**5** - Nicolau Flamel nasceu em mil trezentos e trinta em Pontoise, na França, e foi um dos maiores alquimistas da história. Em sua tumba localizada na Igreja dos Santos Inocentes em Paris, constam vários desenhos que muitos acreditam ser fórmulas alquímicas criptografadas._

_**6** – "Bom dia, por favor eu gostaria de reservar um quarto para Edward Elric."_

_**7** – Continua._

* * *

_**Notas da autora**:_

_Sim, podem jogar pedras em mim, eu mereço... -- Afinal, faz um ano e cinco meses que eu não atualizava Duono Okazo... Peço desculpas pela imensa demora._

_Como puderam perceber essa fanfic não seguirá os fatos que ocorreram no filme, tampouco seguirá o roteiro do mangá – até porque agora que eu comprei o volume 3 XD. Duono Okazo seguirá mais ou menos o anime e, portanto, peço desculpas aos fãs mais atentos por falhas que inevitavelmente surgirão no decorrer dessa fanfic._

_Outra coisa, cada capítulo será especialmente destinado para o Ed e para o Al. Por isso, o próximo capítulo será all Al! XD_

_E por fim, meus sinceros agradecimentos para: Fabi Washu (que sempre está disposta a ler o que eu escrevo. ), Juliane.chan, Hinata Himura, Ada, Dani Katsu, Thaty de Leo, Lua, Nielita, Rozette Cristopher, Riza e Rocks, muito obrigada pelos comentários!_

_Até a próxima!_

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
